


Come Undone

by Bashful Evgeniya (Evgeniya)



Category: Dante's Cove
Genre: M/M, Magic, Tresum, Warlocks, fan video, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evgeniya/pseuds/Bashful%20Evgeniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an irresistible pull between Ambrosius and Adam. FAN VIDEO. <b>Warning:</b> NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

> _Until the End_ by Matthew Duffy.


End file.
